


Tired of Waiting

by Space_Shibe_34



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Shibe_34/pseuds/Space_Shibe_34
Summary: Gus is tired of watching, so he formulates a plan. Suck at summaries sorry





	Tired of Waiting

Gus was tired of waiting

After many years of working with his beloved master he just couldn’t wait anymore. He had hoped that after the Vexos and their now cohabitation state in the Vestal destroyer they would make some progress in their relationship, but alas, his hopes were in vain. He was at least 99% sure that his master shared the same feelings for him, but denseness ran in the Fermin family and those feelings weren’t acted upon. Or Gus was wrong and the 1% chance that he didn’t feel the same way was correct. And that 1% was what stopped Gus in the past, but not anymore.

Spectra, or Keith when his mask was off, was currently in the control room, and that’s where Gus was marching before he lost all confidence.

This plan had been running through his mind for what seemed like forever now, only he and Vulcan knew. He wasn’t going to mess up now.

He took a deep breath before mustering up all his courage and stepping into the room, there was no going back now.

Spectra sat at the front of the computer and turned to look at him, so far so good.

“Gus?” He asked, it was unusual for his loyal friend to look so- determined, especially when not in battle. But his friend did nothing to answer him, and instead made his way directly to his master and did the unthinkable. He plopped himself on Spectra’s lap, wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in so their foreheads were almost touching. In other words, a power move which was very un-Gus like. Yet somehow Spectra did not mind it too much.

“Gus, what exactly are you doing?” He asked while reaching his hand up to take off his mask, this seemed more like Keith territory.

“I’m your lap dog, aren’t I?” Gus answered rather quickly, his heart was beating loud and fast, but he had been hoping the dialogue would go something just like this, “It’s only fitting that I be on your lap.” With this declaration he hoped Keith would read between the lines.

“Ah?” Keith asked having fully removed the mask, “I didn’t think you would call yourself that.” Gus bit his lip nervously eyes avoiding Keith’s, his courage dwindling. Sure, Keith wasn’t mad, but he wasn’t making any moves either. And he wasn’t sure if his reaction was a positive one either. He mentally cursed himself for following through with the plan, and his heart was beating so hard he was sure his blond friend could hear it.

But all doubts flew out of his head when he felt Keith bump his forehead gently against his own. Their eyes focused on one another and Keith smiled, and Gus swore his heart skipped a beat

“Are you trying to tell me something, Gus?” If Gus’ face wasn’t red before it definitely was now. This situation was lasting longer than his nerves could handle, and he loved seeing his crush’s smile. Unable to speak he mustered a small nod and closed his eyes to gather courage once more for the final part to the plan. He closed the distance between their lips and Keith responded immediately. It was a gentle and short kiss and when they pulled away Gus stared into Keith’s eyes.

“You-“

“Kissed you back?” Keith interrupted with a small chuckle, “Of course, I have feelings for you.” Gus’ face flushed once more. And they leaned in for another kiss. This one, more passionate, and Keith’s hands went from Gus’ face down to his hips, and finally holding him under his ass where he prompted a moan from Gus, allowing Keith’s tongue enough room for exploration.

Keith lifted himself and Gus up and pushed him against the wall for more room, and Gus wrapped his legs around his waist. Their kiss was getting more and more heated, and Gus couldn’t have asked for a better outcome…

“Hey Spectra, where’s my new gear?”

…until of course Helios decided to ruin the moment. They both broke the kiss and sighed, Gus letting his legs fall to the floor Keith’s hand still on his bottom.

“Helios.” Keith growled, but still the bakugan didn’t get the hint, setting himself on the computer’s keyboard before turning to see his brawler in a rather, suggestive position.

“Oh uuhh.” Keith sighed at his response before turning back to see Gus flustered and adorable. His lips slightly swollen from their passionate kiss and more irresistible then ever, but alas his bakugan probably wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

“We’ll finish this later” he whispered close to his ear before giving it a small nip and returning to the computer.

Gus considered this a definite win.

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently rewatched this show and how could I have not noticed this couple when I was younger?


End file.
